Raysha, ghost hand
by merethelangoen
Summary: Raysha, a Witcher adept in hiding from the laws of Temeria, wanted for murder. She figures out that taking refugee on this Cat witcher school, to become a witcher is a great way to escape her fate. The school is on neutral ground. Things quickly does not go as planned for Raysha. Based on my Witcher School character (LARP) This is the first part of a serie.
1. Chapter 1

Hi.  
My name is Raysha, or Ghost Hand, as some people call me, and this is my story.

Imagine how much trouble pushing a man could cause. The wrong man.  
I pushed the wrong man. And he died.  
My name is Raysha, and I am a thief and a murderer. Or, more correctly, I was a thief and a murderer. More than that you don't need to know.

The trouble started a few months back. My mission to rob a wealthy merchant took a very different turn when he suddenly showed up during my 'investigations', interrupting my work. To avoid a big scene, so I thought, I pushed him out of the way so I could get the hell out of that tavern. The bastard just had to slip and fall over and die while he hit his head with the meeting of a table. Great, just great.  
I did not double check on him, so I ran. Big mistake.  
I was uncareful. The innkeeper got a look on my face, and hell was loose.

A day later, my face was all over the city on posters. No doubt in my mind. I had to get away, fast.  
Leaving everything, and everyone I knew, I headed for the the safest place I could find. Or so I thought.  
A cat Witcher School, Kaer Marter.  
The school was build on neutral ground. The Witchers, muntants or monster slayers, were neutral. No law in Temeria would never think about looking for a simple thief there. Well, thief, assassin, murderer. I guess I have a few names.  
Yet, they don't know my real name. They have a bad picture of my face, that's all. I am good at hiding, good at not being seen. They would never find me there. Also, why would they bother being there in the first place? Don't they have a war to fight or something?

I headed there with full speed. I was eager to get to safety, no matter what. If being a witcher could keep me away from the law, to hell with it. I'd be one.  
I had to flee from my family in Novigrad, the best city in the world. With my face on a wanted poster, I could not stay. I could not put them in danger, by staying. So, I left without a word. They will understand. And when all this shit is over, I will come back to them, pick up my trails and continue my professions. A witcher or not, makes no difference.  
It did not turn out that way. Not at all.  
If any of my ol' uncles had seen me now, seen the patch on my gambeson. . . Oh, he would have chopped me in a thousand pieces and fed me to the pigs.

So, where do I begin?

I found the school, and they took me in together with all the other witcher adepts. I did not imagine so many people had a wish to become one of these 'things'.  
I had no idea what I went to, but that did not matter. I wanted to live, that's all that matters to me.  
A life with no law chasing my every step.  
When I become a witcher, they have nothing on me. That was my goal. Get though the trials alive was my freedom. So, I thought.

The very first evening we gathered outside, I think we were nearly a hundred adepts on the courtyard of stone, listening to the Grandmaster. Astrid, was that her name?  
Anyways, the training apparently started immediately. There was no room for slacking. Get down on your hands and do your pushups until they were pleased. I did not mind. Training is what keeps you going. It's what keeps you alive. I am used to yelling and cursing, so that seemed to be a normal thing over there. Fine, I thought. First impression is intimidating, but I don't mind, as long as I live.

Well, it did not last for long. Some wolf witchers and adepts came to visit the school. Which did not bother me at all. What DID bother me was that some Temerian Blue Stripes showed up as well, Special forces for the god damned king.  
What the hell, I thought, and pull my hat further down to my face.  
''What the hell are they doing here?'' I asked. I heard people mumble in confusion too, but no one could really provide me an answer.  
I feared the worst. They are looking for me. I went closer to them, hiding behind people taller than me. I felt sort of hidden in the darkness of night, so I did not panic. I had to hear what they had to tell the Grandmaster.  
We learned that they had a mage with them. Gildart, or something. I did not care. They could bring the King for all I cared, as long as they did not want me.  
The fucking Temerians could not give me one day. Not even on neutral ground.

''They are now our guests'', Astrid said. ''And we should treat them so. ''  
I was furious. We were divided into groups and led to the dining hall. Together with the Temerians!  
No matter how suspicious it might have seen, I could not show them my face. I pulled my hood over my face and made sure to stay as far away from them as possible. Far away. Maybe they would just stay for a day, and then bugger off to mind their own business.  
At least for a change, the food was great, but I felt obliged to interact with the adepts sitting next to me. They did not seem to like me much, but I did not care. I was not there to make friends, but I tried to chat with them non the less.  
And then this mage appeared. Sat right next to me, too. I don't really know if I felt threatened, annoyed or honored, but there was something with his look. The staring, and that cheeky-not-to-be-trusted-smile following.  
I quickly finished my food and followed Master Ylia, I think that was her name. It was time for our first group meeting of some sort. Still hiding under my cloak I accidentally got eye contact with one of the Blue Stripes. I cursed and ran off, hoping he did not recognize my face. Hoping they never saw my face on any of the posters, all over Novigrad.

The meeting with my group were held in the dark, at the top of the staircase. Suited me perfectly. I prefer the dark.  
We had to present ourselves. Some told their whole birth story (boring), others, like myself kept it as short as possible. The less they know about me, the better.  
To them I am now 'Ghost', and I am from Novigrad.  
What more could I possibly tell? That I was sold into a family as a kid to be a thief, then later promoted to an assassin because of my skills to kill easy and silently? Come on, no.  
Yet, my passion for it might have shown through the way I talk and act.  
So my group were named 'Spirits'. I came with the suggestion of 'Blood' or 'Knife', but they did not like that . . . I don't understand why.  
But Spirits were not too bad, so I accepted it. It's not important in the long run.

I don't really remember how I got to the tavern there after, or what I did there, I blame the drugs.  
What I DO remember though is that the steward of the cat school came up to me and told me that the Master wanted to see me.  
''The Master?'' I asked. ''Who? My Master?'  
''Yes, yes. The Master wants to talk with you?' He said.  
Already there I should been suspicious. I should have asked questions. But I was there to become a Witcher, so I had to listen and learn. And from who else than the masters?

Silently he led me to the courtyard, then disappeared at the doors. It was so silent. I can't ever remember such a quiet night. But there were no Master outside.  
I managed to get one good look at the fountain, shining under the glittering stars before a brutal force pulled me backwards, a sack where pulled over my face together with a piece of clothing stuffed in my mouth.  
''You are coming with us, murderer'', a voice said as a rope were tighten around my neck.  
''Let's go for a walk''.


	2. Chapter 2

'What is the meaning of this?' I yelled, but no one could hear me. A dirty piece of cloth were stuffed between my teeth, a tight rope around my neck made it hard to breathe, and walking blindfolded down the stairs is not as easy as you should think, not even with two people gently 'holding' your hand. They sure know how to treat a lady. Assholes.  
I did not allow them. I fought every step of the way, but the more I fought, the tighter the rope around my neck got.  
'Let me go!' I wanted to scream at them, but whomever walked beside me told me to shut the fuck up, because I was about to die for my crimes. Hanging from a tree.  
At that moment I knew. The ''law'' have found me. My search for freedom was over before it had started.  
Hell no! I tried again to wrestle out from ropes that was strictly tied around my wrists, behind my back. No use. I could not breathe. Pulse was rising and could see my life pass before my eyes in slow motion.  
There was no doubt in my mind. My fate was settled. I would be hanged on neutral ground. Probably with the Grandmasters blessing.  
''Here is good. This tree.'' I think it was a mans voice speaking. A woman's voice followed directly after, with an intense eager to get it done right away.  
I could hear they fickle with the ropes, I felt it tighten. I got on to my toes.  
The sack over my head was ripped off. I could see.  
Never been so happy in my life to see: I don't know. 6 or 7 soldiers serving Temeria. Blue Stripes, special forces, ready to hang me.

''For what?'' I asked again.  
The pretty lady was angry as fuck. Oh, man. I've never seen such a furious face in my life. The people I've robbed and killed in the past looked like flowers in comparison. Even when they caught me in action.  
''You murdered one of ours! You murdered my friend!'' she yelled.  
Obvious, I rejected. I've killed many people, but never a blue stripe. I'm not stupid either.  
''Captain'', an elder Stripe came close to me, looked me in the eyes and asked me to explain what happened.  
Captain, I thought. So the bitch was a captain. Great.  
''I don't know what you are talking about?'' I tried to hide my fears from dying by keep my head high, but anyone watching my hands would seen it easily.  
Another man came forward from the dark. He was the leader, I saw him earlier when he arrived with his squad. Commander Hatzel, I think his name was. I can't recall the exact words, but they never stopped asking me about this soldier that I supposedly should have killed.  
''We can end your life here and now, and we will.'' He said.  
Leut. Leo, the one who would give the final kill order, he held up a piece of paper next to my face. I've seen it before, all over Novigrad.

So, that man. I knew now. But he was no Blue stripe. He was a merchant. Just a merchant.  
''It looks like her, does it not?''  
The others agreed. All, the others agreed. Especially Captain Gretel. Again she pushed forward for my kill. Raise the rope, let her swing, do it now. Do it!  
Still hear the words in my head while I write this.  
''Do you want to die?'' Leo whispered.  
''No'' I said. ''I am innocent. You have the wrong person. I have never seen that person before in my life. I have a common face, ok!'' My words were mixing up in a random order. It's what fears does to you. I've seen it before, I've been on the other side of the rope. . . before. Now I stood in my victims boots.  
A new experience, I must admit.  
They did not buy it.  
''She's lying.'' The Captain walked in circles around me. Spitting, cursing, explaining how such a good man this soldier I killed was.  
''I did not kill any man!''  
''Shut up!''

Behind me the tall stripe hold the ropes. He was ready to do what he was told. Any minute now. He gave me some creepy looks. Something was oddly familiar about this guy, though.  
''TALK!'' Someone yelled again. I gasped for air. I had no choice. I want to live!  
''Wait. WAIT!'' I replied until they loosen the grip a bit.  
''There was a man, on a tavern, ok?'' I looked at the commander. I'm sure my eyes were wide open, screaming for my poor chances of survival. They will never believe you, another voice in my head called.  
' I have to try non the less', I said to myself.  
''I am a thief, ok. I was on a mission. A mission. Ok?''  
''Liar'' I heard the Captain.  
I had to continue. '' I was about to rob a wealthy merchant, in a tavern. I got to his room, it was empty. I did what I had to do, grabbed the goods and was just about to leave when he came in. I pushed him out of the way, and the idiot slipped and fell dead with the meeting of a table. I swear to all the gods in this world. I did not know he was a blue stripe, and I did not kill him on purpose. He was clumsy, and I did not stay there to double check if he was alive, even. I got my ass out of there as fast as possible. . .''  
''LIAR, hang her now!'' The Captains voice got louder.  
But then a surprising thing happened. The commander and the Leut. started thinking, or talking or discussing, whatever. But they did not share the captain's idea, at that moment. I held my breath.  
''Do we believe her?'' The commander asked.  
''I am a thief, not a murderer'' I said. Not entirely true, but they did not need to know that.  
''I only pushed him.''  
''You killed him!'' Guess who that came from.

So, there was a lot back and forward talking going on. Never mind me with the rope around my neck, and this strange, silent man behind me. And why the fuck is he smelling my hair?!  
Eventually the Commander came up with a suggestion.  
''Maybe we can use you.'' He said and came closer.  
''Someone needs to repay the death of our soldier, and maybe you should do that. One year of service. One year under my command. Disobey once, and you'll hang slowly from this tree, or any other tree.''  
The beauty-captain screamed at him. There was no fucking way the Special forces was suppose to keep a thief in their ranks, especially not a murderer as myself. There was no way they should feed people like me, give me a uniform, pay me or allow me to sleep in their tents. No chance that they should treat me as any other soldier. People like me should die, slowly, right now.  
The commander and the Leut. Did not listen to her, right now.  
But I rejected the offer.  
If I accepted I could never, ever – return to my family in Novigrad. All my uncles, brothers and sisters. I'd be dead to them. My plan was, stay as a witcher until people forgot about that stupid, dead man in the tavern, and then return to them.

The man behind me whispered something. Very bad timing, asking me.  
''I know you''  
I looked at him.  
''I know that smell''  
Oh, shit, I thought. Pictures where dancing in front of my eyes. Scenes I thought I had forgotten. I remember where I've seen him before.  
''The tavern, the drinks, all the drinks. . .You were the drunk one. . . And there was the room we borrowed, and the table we broke, and a mirror, and we tossed out some people, and I think maybe a man broke his neck when he accidently 'fell' down the stairs. Whops. And, man… what a night.''

It all came back to me. I think I even shared a smile. He did too, but then he got all serious.  
''You stole all my money''  
I blinked at him.

''Answer me!'' Leo yelled again.  
''What? No, wait. . .''  
''Accept the deal or we hang you, right now.'' Leo said, and started to count down from 5.  
''5. . . 4. . . 3 . . .2 . . .''  
Up on my toes again.  
''I accept, I accept!''  
I held my breath.  
''I'll join, I'll serve Termeria, please just let me live!''  
I am pretty sure at that point that everyone inside and outside could hear the Captains protests. I was pretty sure she was THIS close to put a dagger through my heart, right there, right then.  
And needless to say, I was relieved when they cut me loose.  
Hatzel then gave me a coin as a token of my 'loyalty' to the crown and a promise that if I loose or betray that coin, I'll fucking swing, again.  
I looked at it, shining thing decorated with Temerian lillies – not worth a shit. Well, apart from my life.  
I looked at the Commander. ''For Temeria!''  
Inside I was already dead.


	3. Chapter 3

''For Temeria'', I repeated. '' a''  
What a joke. Me, working for Temeria. For them? What does that even mean? Am I suppose to hunt my own people, now? My family, ruling the streets of Novigrad?  
Never. I'd be better be of dead.  
I sighed as the commander talked again. I think I got my answer.  
My new job would include recruiting others to join their forces, protect the people of Temeria, fight criminals. . . bla bla bla, more protection. Gather information, talk to people, figure out stuff, too.  
I wanted to laugh. Me, protecting people, strangers? That would be a change. Even worse. How am I suppose to convince adepts at this school to join the forces of Temeria when I was THIS close to be hanged by them?  
Maybe I could draw the empathy-card: ''Join the Blue Stripes – They caught a nasty thief and assassin,but they saw a use of her, and they gave her a job instead. A chance to do good. One year in service, and she is free to go. Blue Stripes have empathy. They care!''  
No, that don't sound so good. Sounds like a recruiting campaign to save criminals.  
What about : '' I was dead. Now I am alive. Join the Blue Stripes, they gave me a chance to walk away from certain death.''  
No. Still not good.  
'' Temeria wants the best for you, they protect the civilians, they fight your wars, so you don't have too. They bring peace and order. . . in the name of the King.''  
What's the kings name again?  
Gather information, though? Did that include exciting interrogations, blood, knives, torture?  
Do that and get payed for it, legally? I had to ask the commander about this, but not right now.

''You are now my responsibillity,'' Leut. Leo said as we in a group, slowly walked back to the castle.  
I barely payed attention to what was being said, but I kept looking at my brand new coin, and shared him a vague smile.  
''Good, luck'', I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth shut. I could feel the others stare at me, having a hand on their swords. Gaining their trust will surely take some time, if it ever was possible.  
He even gave me my first nickname: Hangedman.  
Charming. I told them they could call me Ghost, but nope. I'm hangedman now.  
I looked at Durdin, the tall soldier I accidently shared a long evening with some weeks ago, and totally not remembering his face. Funny what enough alcohol and drugs can do with you. Even soldiers are not that pure. I don't mind. At least there were one that did not hate me. Or maybe he did, after he learned that I stole all his money. I never got a chance to ask him about that. He were always somewhere else.

Thruth!  
It was commander Hatzel's words that kept me alive, that was as true as the stars on the sky.  
So, If I wanted to live I had to follow orders, don't do anything stupid and never even think of betrayal. Back to the gallows with me.  
Leo looked at me with disbelief. His eyes shined of war. It was obvious he had his share as a soldier. This man had probably seen more winters than I everyone else there combined. If I could make him like me, maybe that's the start I need to regain trust from the rest, especially from Captain Gretel who constantly gave me this killer-look.  
Before we got to the courtyard, Hatzel pointed at me with one important message.  
''As for you, hanged man. Be here for morning training at 7, tomorrow morning, anything else will be treated as a betrayal. Got it?''  
''Here at 7, tomorrow morning'', I repeated. "I'll be there''.  
''She won't'', Gretel said.  
''We will see. We will see.'' Either from Leo or the commander. I don't remember. My mind was somewhere else. I needed to get drunk, high or both. This was going to be very long night, or a very short one.  
What I did know was that I had to be outside at 7. Training with my new friends.

''Is she always like that?'' I think that was the first question I asked the squad. Marissa, I think her name is. A blonde Stripe, loyally serving the crown.  
She gave a classic I- don't- give- a- shit- about- you- look, but at least she gave me an answer.  
''She is good. . . deep inside, but yeah, for the most she can be a bit harsh, but with good reasons. But she is good if you look deep.''  
'A bit', I thought to my self. Don't take a big bite now. A 'bit' was way far from the truth. Way far.  
I looked at the others. Faces made of stone.

''I'm gonna get drunk'', I mumbled and left for the tavern.  
Cursing all my way over there I avoided eye-contact with anyone crossing my way. I got my drink and sat down on a table and started pouring in. Mixing it with some stronger stuff, the wanted effect slowly got to my head. Again I looked at my coin, trying to sort out the recent events. I survived swinging from a tree, I joined the Temerian special forces, my former enemies, my new life started now. . . or more specific, tomorrow at 7.

I saw some other Spirits from earlier, drinking on a different table. A few moments ago we all ate supper together. I can't forget the weird guys from Skelliger, sitting next to me, who never had seen a fork before, and I had to teach them. Wow. Great first impression. They were almost cute. Later we sat on the floor, talking about our problems, life, and then named our group the Spirits. And now we are like strangers again. They did not know I joined the Blue Stripes, yet. I was not sure if I should tell them, but I assumed they would find out soon enough anyways, so why wait?  
''Hey Ghost!'' one said. A man with sever burn mark on his arm. Poor guy, I never really asked him about the story connected to it. Maybe another time. At that point my own misery was far greater, who cares about a scar these days anyways? Not me.  
I nodded in his direction and took a sip. I saw more Spirits in a good mood. Singing, playing games, drinking. I wanted to join in, but my head were too fucked up, and my feet would not carry me anywhere.

My eyes caught someone especially beautiful in the corner of the room. A bard. A bard and a harp. The lady sang so beautifully that I am sure she could sing her way out of any kinds of problems. Those tunes, those elegant arm movements, those eyes.  
My efforts on not catching eye contact with anyone ended there, with her. She smiled at me, I smiled back. I think I even blinked an eye, or was that her?  
That precious moment were broken as one of my fellow Spirit 'friend' came over and started talking to me. I think he was an alchemist, or something. He had a ton of vials and a story attached to each of them.  
I did never really understood, but he did accept my white powder and I gave him some for 'keeping'. Maybe it could be used in the future, a favor for a favor. I asked him about his opinion about the stripes, and he was surprisingly not that hostile, as many others seemed to be. I thought to myself: this guy can be an investment. Maybe.  
I had to tell him my story, and I did. Again, not the judging type. I decided I liked this guy, whatever his name was.

As we were talking, eventually more Spirits came over, slammed their full cups of beer onto the table and start talking.  
I have no idea what we talked about, but we quickly agreed that we were NOT drunk enough, so we started a drinking game.  
As an idiot that I am I hate to have goodies on me and not sharing it with my friends. But, for me, now being in the army or some shit, I sort of had to be careful. I don't know if they would approve fisstec in their ranks, but hey – party, who cares?

A poor guy was tired, or bored, or mumbled something that could only be a hint that he wanted some fun. So, I gave him fun.  
Totally not something I could sell to him later, if the needs should be there. And they usually are, once you get a taste for it.  
Fun, fun fun. I might gotten so high that I shared my event with the hanging-tree and the Stripe-sneak attack with everyone. I did not expect sympathies, because I would not get any. Nor would I care about their stories. Come on, who cares as long as you live?  
As I always say: ''Stop whining and move on.''  
But, it was a good story non the less.  
We took a toast for our miserable life, and kept the drinking game going:

''Never have I ever attended an orgy.''  
Some drank, others did not, a few gave the drinking guys a jealous look.  
''Shall we?'' a brunette asked with a wink.  
We all looked at one another, we were 7 around the table, now. Spirits and one from the Fang- group. Almost simultaneously everyone, slowly, put their drinks back on the table. Our eyes and skins where glowing in the dim light from the table candles.  
''I know a dark room upstairs'', I said and got up. ''Bring your drinks''.  
Everyone followed.


	4. Chapter 4

**''Be there at 7!''**

As my bed was on fire I was out of it within seconds. I don't know when or how I got to my room in the first place, but that did not matter. What matter was: Being outside at 7:00. My life literally depends on it.  
The fun from last night was already buried. My new life started for real this day, this morning, right now. I was not sure what exactly awaited me out there, but I assumed it included some sort of training with the other stripes. My first training with them. I had to admit it felt strange. All my life I had worked alone and trained alone, most of the time. And now, with a group. With a group of people who preferably wanted to see me dead? This was got to be interesting. Will they co-operate, or will they actively try to make my life a living hell, without consequences?  
Now was the time to find out.  
I looked around me, my three roommates were sleeping heavily. Good for them, I thought. They probably needed it. I was not the only one drinking and doing. . . stuff, that night.  
A blue scarf, the last thing I put on, and tied it carefully around the neck. I put my hand on the door handle and sighed.  
''First day of my new life''.

Outside, in front of the fountain, I saw three other stripes. I did not think too much and went straight to them, joining the circle as I already were one of them.  
They looked at me with a skeptic eye.  
''Good morning'', I said.  
One replayed, one nodded and the last one just stared at me. Not more than I suspected.  
After a few minutes more stripelings woke up and joined the circle. Everyone looked as tired as I was, so, they were humans after all.  
The commander and Leo arrived.  
Oddly enough he was in a good mood and seemed happy to see me there. And surprised.  
''I said I will be here'', I said.  
He smiled. And I think at this point, he was the only soldier of Temeria that shared me a smile.  
And not long after this friendly meeting we were told to go inside to pick up our shields before we started the morning training with Sir. Robert, who together with Let. Leo collected a ton of weapons. Spears, axes, swords, polearms, knives – whatever you can think of were lying in a pile under the tree.

''These shields are your responsibility, now'', Commander Hatzel told us.  
I looked at a small, round, shield marked with the Temerian lilly.  
''Keep it with you at all times, do not leave them anywhere without an eye on them. They will get lost, people will try to steal them, sell them, break them. Keep them close!''

And so the training started. I was no longer the hangedman, I was a soldier. There and then I was one of them.  
Quite surprised over my own disbelief I actually enjoyed working in formation, fighting with different weapons and always be aware on where your enemies are at all times. It came natural to me, for some weird reasons. It was nothing I just did to keep myself alive. Because Hatzel were watching.  
I liked it. No one tried to kill me for real, to Gretels great sorrow, I guessed.  
After an hour, the horn called us in for breakfast and we all got back together. . . in a group.

My first meal with the Blue stripes happened now. I would not sit by the Spirits table, never again. I wondered how they will take it. How Ilya would accept the news?  
It did not matter, I told myself. I can't do anything about it, anyways.

Around the table, with our plates filled up, the speech of the day happened by Commander Hatzel and Let. Leo. Part of it was directed to me, and all the time I could see Captain Gretel's hatred from the other side of the table. Questions of why, how, she's a murderer always glowed from the cold eyes.  
''She met up and completed the morning training''. Someone defended my name. I was glad I did not have too. Every word I said was disapproved anyways, so.  
''If you like it or not, she will from now on be a part of us, and you will all treat her so.'' I think it was Hatzels word.  
''Now, hangedman, what is your actual name?''  
I looked up. I guess it did not matter at this point. I was already dead to my own people. My name was dead.  
''My real name is Raysha'', I said. ''But all my friends call me Ghost. Well, they would have if I had any friends.''  
Even that said, people still name me Ghost, or Hangedman – depends on their mood or likes of me.  
At this point I first learned the names of everyone around the table.  
Names. . . not my best skill. And with the Stripes it seemed like everyone had a nickname, which makes things both easier and worse at the same time.  
Leo, the Commander and Gretel I got, for obvious reasons.  
The man with the moustache is Crane, he seemed friendly enough. He was the one who replayed ''good morning'', before the morning training.  
Then there was Marissa, the one who nodded, not sure if she will give me a chance or not. She was the one who were closest to Gretel, I believe.  
Next to her it was Adam, or Champ as people called him at times. He was always present, no matter where we was. He did not seem too hostile, but he definitely did not trust me. If Gretel commanded him to kick me, he would, without hesitation. Not necessary because he wanted to, but because he was loyal. Next to him there was a very proud woman, I don't remember her name, but as with Adam, she also had this loyalty aura around her. There were a few more, another woman. Selis, but I heard someone name her 'Silent but solid'.  
Of course there was Durdin. I sort of knew him from before, but he was barely at the table.

When that was done, Hatzel threw a badge over to me. A blue piece marked with three white lilies.  
''You are making a mistake'', Gretel said, but he ignored it. Instead he told me that this is the badge of Temeria's special forces, or something. I should stitch it somewhere on my clothing as soon as possible, and make sure it was visible. Again – DO NOT LOOSE IT, it will be count as a betrayal and I will be hanged again.  
Needless to say, the first thing I did after breakfast was to stitch it. And the next thing I heard from Gretel was that it was not stitched the right way and I should fix it.  
No matter what I did, it was not good enough in her eyes.

The badge gave me attention. Mostly: ''So, they recruited you this fast, already''?  
To my former Spirits I replayed with I did not have any choice. The rest I did not care for. Why do they care what path a stranger choose in the first place.

Back to the table.  
We got a mission. Commander Hatzel gave us a paper, or a contract and a message that we need signatures from the witchers. Everything we needed to know was written on the paper. He did not care how we got the signatures, as long as they were signed. Bribery, persuading, threatening, talking, luring. Up to us, just don't make a big scene out of it.  
My eyes lighten up, but Leo looked through me.  
''No bloody ways. No killing, no torturing.''  
''But he said. . .?''  
''No.''  
I mumbled, ''fine.'' All my methods were excluded. How to get the damned paper signed now, I had no idea. I'm a thief and a murderer, not a bloody politician. Maybe I could trick someone to sign it, or get them drunk or drugged?  
I decided to just follow along with some of my new friends and see their techniques.  
At that time the mage, Gildarts came and joined our table. As always, talking about things. Always in a creepy way being extremely helpful, thankful, positive. I could just look at the others that they did not like him, at all. Commander Hatzel had already left the table.  
I still did not know where to place him. As far as I noticed, he was just a man with a glowing stick, walking around, talking rubbish. If the king trusted him, he can't be that bad.  
Again. As long as I live, I don't give a shit. He may be doing his mage things for all I care, just don't practice. . . bad. . . magic on me.

On my way out I met up with this artist, that made portraits. Imagine this school, hosting all kinds of people, and not only witcher adepts. To me, sometimes this castle looked and acted like a big, fancy tavern.  
Anyways. For some reason I wanted a portrait done. She was as talented as she was beautiful, and apparently we shared a love for fancy hats. Who am I to resist?  
We agreed to meet again in the tavern later that evening to do a portrait.  
Stripes had breaks once in a while, too, right?

With my new mission for the days, recruiting and make witchers sign the papers that will allow them to take contracts within Temeria, I went outside.  
And there, just outside the doors – I was surprised with a wall of laugher and a fist-slapping game of some sort.  
Not a bad way to start the morning, I thought.  
I stood in a big circle with cheering adepts surrounding two men, waving their hands towards each other. The game was about slapping the other person over the face.  
Funny, enough. Never seen two people so happy to be punched in the face. Even better. A member of the Spirit won the fight and were looking for a new challenger. The cheerful guy with the black bandana. I never spoke much with him, but as with all the others. They did not care much for the stripes. And that's ok. I did not care much for them originally, either.  
But either so, he was always a jester. And this place needs one. Everyone is so serious. Included myself. I smiled at him.

No one answered. No one dared?  
To, hell with it, I thought. I will challenge him.  
I stepped into the ring with a smile.  
''Ghost'' he yelled, and bowed mockingly. I replayed the same way, still with the stripes contract in my belt.  
''A witcher and a blue stripe. Rules are simple. First to three hits over the cheeks,'' he smiled and raised his hands. I did the same.  
''Bitchslap game. I can do that'', I said and got ready. I've been on many late tavern nights. This might be my sport after all.  
He had too, apparently – Instantly got a hit on me. I re-payed him with a counterattack. The cheering in the background was uplifting, though few were cheering on me, the Blue Stripe.  
''Come on, one for a kiss!'' he laughed and rushed towards me.  
''Hell, no! No kissing'', I answered and dodged the next attack.  
''Come on, Ghost, don't be like that. I know you want to.''  
Another hit came in, mine.  
And before I knew it, the bastard distracted me and gave a big smootch on my cheek, together with a slap of course.  
2-2  
I felt the adrenaline raise, as I can't loose. I hate loosing!  
Perhaps that rude gesture was my chance, and I abused the moment before I lost it. I had a reputation to keep. Quick as a cat in the night I swung my hand from below and made sure he felt the winnerslap.

''Stripe has a hit. Stripe won.'' A judge announced.  
What a cheater, I thought and laughed with him, before we all went back to our duties.

To make a long story short. Since I was the new guy, and nobody really knew me, I was assigned to: Mission Meinard.  
Which means, go to to the master, talk to him and find out as much as you can about his plans, idea, thoughs of this place, and his goals. Find out about the mutagens. As much as possible. Especially where they are and if they can be removed.  
Get under his skin. Do whatever you will, just don't make him suspicious.  
I can do that, I thought. I did not know a shit about mutagens, but that might just make my job easier. I did not have to act stupid, just pretend I was interested.  
Only problem is. He was a tricky nut. Not easily approachable that man, and not a man of many words.  
But, there was a spark in me saying this is an important mission. A test even. I will take it. (I have no choice) but I will for sure try and see how far I come.  
I think it was Leo who assigned me that mission, together with the rest.  
Guess what?  
Later, the next day Gretel accused me for not have done anything for the Stripes since I got here. Heh.  
She never knew, or cared, how hard I tried on mission Meinard while she was busy being in pain from a few lashes.  
More about that later.


End file.
